


Domesticity

by DawnMalfoy



Series: Yuri on Ice!!! Stories [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Caring, Couch Cuddles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Episode 12 Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Light Angst, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Moving In Together, No Homophobia, Press and Tabloids, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Spoilers, almost, cavity inducing fluff, idk what else to tag, introspective, they aren't married yet, victor's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8995777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnMalfoy/pseuds/DawnMalfoy
Summary: When Yuuri moves to St Petersburg to train with Victor a lot of things change for the better. 
a.k.a Victor is really in love with Yuuri, and is still surprised that he gets to come home to him every day





	1. Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Considering that the YOI world seems super chill with people loving whoever they want to love, there's no homophobia in this fic. Yes I am aware that Russia has several laws revolving around homosexuality, but I'm choosing to write a sweet fluffy fic. Consider it as being an AU to our own world if you have to!

 

 

Honestly Victor misses skating from the moment that he says that he is going to take a break from competitive skating to go to Japan and coach Yuuri Katsuki. He misses the rush of being on the ice in front of a crowd of people who are trying to predict his every move. He misses being the centre of attention. Misses the exhilaration of moving at speeds that meant that if he fell the wrong way he could risk injury. 

 

He doesn’t regret the eight months of that he has spent with Yuuri though. They’re some of the best months of his life. Reintroduce feelings of love and life that had become dulled like the blades of his skates after just a week or two of his normal training regime. He’d tried so hard before he’d met Yuuri to enjoy the ride on his wave of fame. He’d drunk on the off season, had one night stands with several of the beautiful people who’ve come his way. None of it ever touched the loneliness and longing inside of him, that had been there ever since he’d dedicated himself to skating. 

 

People always seemed to pine for the top spot but no one ever seemed to realise just how lonely it is. Victor hasn’t felt any true love or enjoyment in his life that doesn’t come from skating in so many years that it takes him months to recognise what the feeling that Yuuri inspired in him at the post Grand Prix banquet is. He’d only completely acknowledged what the stirring in his chest when he saw Yuuri meant what he watched the boy skate to his ‘Stay Close to Me’ routine, with no music. The lack of a backing track had effected nothing though, because Yuuri’s body seemed to create music with it’s every movement. 

 

So for now at least, he’s okay with standing on the sidelines and watching as his protege skates to a performance that he choreographed. He’d always wanted to perform to ‘On Love: Eros” but he’d never been able to truly capture the emotions of it. Sure, he’d managed to encompass the overwhelming desire that is associated with lust. He’d been able to demonstrate both his own rapaciousness and inspire the feeling in others, but the greedy hunger lacked depth. 

 

Yuuri’s performance however seemed to tell a story that was as lewd as it was bittersweet. It reminds him a little of the banquet from a year ago, where Yuuri had spun him and dipped him until he was dizzy with both the high of falling in love and with the motion.  He loves that Yuuri skates this program for him and him alone. While his free skate program is about the love he feels for everyone who is around him, Eros is a program that has slowly evolved into expressing the love that Yuuri has for him. The performance of this short program is almost as valuable to Victor as the rings glinting on their fingers. So while his performance of it is not perfect at the Grand Prix, Victor can’t help but be enamoured with it. Yuuri in his clothes, wearing his ring and skating a routine that he has choreographed for him. 

 

It makes it hard to be a good coach and correct him on all of the errors he’s made in his performance. He wraps his arm over Yuuri’s shoulder as they sit on the bench in the kiss and cry. The score isn’t a result to be disappointed in. It’s an amazing score even after the incorrect landing for the quad flip and most skaters would be quite happy with it. It’s Yuuri though, so he just looks over at Victor with complete devastation in his eyes. Just before he’d gone to wake Yuuri up for the competition he’d gone to sit by himself in one of the many beautiful city squares so that he could enjoy the remnants of the sunrise in peace. 

 

In that moment he’d had somewhat of an epiphany. It hadn’t been entirely sudden though so perhaps it was nothing more than a moment of clarity. 

 

Nonetheless, he’d realised that with Yuuri at his side he had gotten so much stronger as a person and likely as a skater than he ever had when he was alone. 

 

So he takes the strength that Yuuri has gifted him and tries to give it back by holding Yuuri until he can fight his way free from the dark, heavy thoughts that are racing through his mind. Victor can’t claim to understand what is happening when Yuuri gets like this. Yuuri has tried to explain it, but Victor has never felt anxious about his own worth. It had taken him a while to work out how to comfort Yuuri. Words seemed to make it worse and occasionally even touching Yuuri would set off more anxiety than it helps. He can’t claim that he’s perfected it yet, but this time around he seems to have done the right thing. 

 

Which is why it surprises him when Yuuri asks him to talk about something. They’ve had conversations occasionally after the China Cup when he’d failed so epically at dealing with Yuuri’s anxiety. They were somewhat like a debrief, where Yuuri could explain what was happening and what he needs and Victor could explain what he had felt in the situation. 

 

Still, Yuuri’s eyes were shining in that way they always did when he was looking for an answer every time he glanced at him and watching the other skaters had ignited a fire in his belly for the first time in years. Everything felt just a little off, from the way that Yuuri’s hands had trembled just a bit too violently when they’d held each other’s hands as they walked back from the venue to the designated hotel to the way that Yuuri’s eyes closed just a little too much when he’d smiled and told Victor to go ahead and take the first shower. 

 

Everything had been telling him it wasn’t a normal conversation and for the first time since he’d stood up in front of Yuuri naked in his family’s hot springs Victor is nervous. He spends a good deal more time in the shower than he normally would, just letting the warm water run down his back in a way that he’s afraid Yuuri’s hands may not ever do again. His fingers curl until his nails cut into his palms and a tear drops from his eye because everything is wrong and he can’t just go and skate to make it feel better, because he’s given that up. 

 

When he gets out of the shower his skin feels tight from its heat and his heart feels like it’s about to shatter to pieces. 

 

When Yuuri says he wants him to stop being his coach and go back to skating, everything fractures and heals all at once until all that Victor can feel is a burning frustration at Yuuri’s lack of confidence. He doesn’t know why he’s crying until he realises what Yuuri is saying that he is thankful to Victor for coaching him. His blood boils as Yuuri says that he’s done more than enough for him because nothing Victor could ever do would be enough to show Yuuri how much he loves him. 

 

In the end they decide that they’ll announce their final decisions about retiring and comebacks until the Grand Prix is over and for the first time since the night before he got on the plane to Japan Victor sleeps so fitfully that it would almost have been better to get no sleep at all. There’s a million thoughts running through his mind. A fear that Yuuri won’t win the gold and that they’ll never be able to fulfill Victor’s dream of living together, with two dogs who pounce on them when they open the door and with a bedroom that’s filled with a perfect combination of both of their personalities. He’s scared that he won’t ever get to sign the marriage papers he’s dreamt of signing with Yuuri. He’s worried that after he announces his decision to come back to skating, Yuuri will tell him that he doesn’t need him anymore. That he is nothing but a rival. 

 

He’s scared that he’s helped Yuuri grow beyond him and the thought makes him hold Yuuri tighter. Sometime around three am, Yuuri sleepily murmurs something that sounds suspiciously like “Victor, I love you”, but sleep has made his accent much stronger and Victor is too sleep deprived to understand it very well. Still, something deep inside him is comforted when Yuuri’s fingers twine into the fabric of his shirt and his ring glints in the moonlight. 

 

He doesn’t quite sleep, but something in his is soothed enough that it doesn’t matter. 

 

His own ring feels snug on his finger and his heart warms as Yuuri’s dry lips press onto his collarbone.

 

It isn’t quite the perfect reassurance that Yuuri will stay with him forever, but it’s more than enough to remind him of all the reasons he very well might.

 

* * *

 

When Victor announces his impending comeback as a skater, as well as confirming his relationship with Yuuri the skating world seems to implode. The media circus that had abandoned him in boredom once they realised that his everyday life in Hatsetsu was one of unvarying routine come back with a fury, there’s cameras and microphones shoved in their faces wherever they go and Yuuri’s anxiety goes through the roof. 

 

It almost makes Victor regret kissing Yuuri in the middle of their partnered performance of ‘Stay Close to Me’, because now everyone and their mothers seems to want to know more about their relationship. There are more photos of their matching rings released that Victor had ever thought possible, and some of them out on dates. With every article and the comments under it.

 

Their brief stop over in Hatsetsu to collect a bag or two of Yuuri’s clothes and to arrange for Yuuri’s other items to be shipped to St Petersburg turns into them staying inside the most concealed areas of the hot springs while Minako wrangles with the press to try and provide them with a brief period in which they can run out to try and arrange visas. 

 

There is also been the small matter of Yuuri telling his parents that he proposed to Victor, and of Victor blushing so hard that he almost faints when they tell Yuuri that not only had he gone to the lengths of asking both of them for permission to marry him, but that he’d also asked Yuko, her triplets and Minako for their permission. 

 

The resulting kiss to his cheek is worth it though.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s been about a month since they moved to Russia but the press’ attention never seems to wane. They follow them from their home to the ice rink. They follow them on morning jogs. They even follow them when they go grocery shopping. Eventually the frustration in Victor rises up so much that he explodes and presses his lips to Yuuri’s in front of them all before promptly telling them to fuck off.

 

The look of shock on their faces is amazing. 

 

The resulting freedom to be disgustingly domestic is even better. Yuuri trains with him in the mornings before heading off to the ballet studio or second rink for the afternoon so that Victor can train with Yakov. When Victor gets home, one of them will make dinner while the other pretends to busy themselves with tidying the house before slinking into the kitchen to watch their lover cook. They get ready for bed together, swapping who gets the first shower and who gets to turn down the bed. Occasionally they have stay at home dates, curled together under a blanket fort with one of their laptops across their laps as a video plays in the background while they throw popcorn at each other. 

 

Yakov asks him once, during in a water break how it is that the Victor Nikiforov who is famous for seeking surprises has settled so easily into domesticity and Victor simply replies that coming home to Yuuri everyday is enough of a surprise for him. Yakov says nothing to him after that, and that evening before he goes home he picks up a bouquet of roses for no reason other than to see the surprise on Yuuri’s face. 

 

Yurio gags when Victor tells him about how Yuuri had blushed and placed the roses in a vase on their coffee table so that he would see them every time he entered or left the apartment, but the next week a bouquet of roses arrives for the cat loving teen with a teddy bear plush in the middle and a card from one Otabek Altin. The photos of Yurio blushing at the surprise are enough to stop the boy from complaining about the way that Yuuri and Victor sit together in the canteen at lunch, feeding each other mouth fulls of their food. Victor feels stunned just to watch Yuuri skating so beautifully on his home rink, and part of him resonates with astonishment when his fiance begins to land quadruple flips on the same rink that he had decided to learn them on. 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri takes to Russia faster than Victor expected. Lilia, who had formerly been wary of the small Japanese boy quickly becomes enchanted by him after catching him practicing his ballet techniques late one night. Now, they are almost inseparable and Yuuri surprises whole of the Russian figure skating team when he manages to coax a laugh from the former prima ballerina. He picks up Russian quickly as well, and now it is a familiar sound to hear Yuuri slowly stumbling through some basic pleasantries in Russian with the other skaters before they all step onto the ice. With Yuuri around, the stagnancy that he once associated with his hometown disappears. Everything seems to come to him through a new pair of eyes. 

 

With Yuuri around colours look brighter and the air feels crisper. Some mornings, where both of them get a rare break due to the rink being booked for some other purposes they spend the morning snuggled together under the blankets. Occasionally it will be with their bare bodies twined together, the cool metal of Yuuri’s ring resting on Victor’s chest reminding him that the gorgeous Japanese boy is all his. Other mornings, they barely have time to press a quick kiss to each others lips before they rush out the door. 

 

With nationals approaching quickly, those mornings are becoming more frequent but Yuuri doesn’t seem to mind so Victor tries not to be upset by it either.  The approaching competition also means that Victor frequently arrives home from training late at night to a note telling him dinner is in the fridge and to Yuuri curled up under a pile of blankets on the couch with a movie’s title screen playing on loop and a bowl half filled with popcorn sitting on the floor. On those nights he quietly heats up his dinner and eats it in the kitchen, while watching as Yuuri wriggles a little deeper into his blankets to hide from the lights on the television. Makkachin normally leaves his side when Yuuri lets out a little groan in his sleep to sit protectively by Yuuri’s side and Victor’s heart swells at the scene. 

 

He stacks his dishes neatly in the sink, too tired to rinse them even though he knows that it’s one of Yuuri’s pet peeves. He goes and changes into his pyjamas, brushes his teeth and turns down the blankets so that he’ll be able to easily lay his soon-to-be-husband down. Yuuri always wakes up when he lifts him from the couch and grabs his shirt with sleep weakened fingers so he can tuck his head onto Victor’s shoulder. He always lays slow sleepy kisses onto whatever bare skin he can find. Victor lays him down and steals gentle sleepy kisses from his love’s lips as he slides the blanket up to cover both of their bodies. Their fingers twine together as their eyes close and Victor can’t believe that this is his reality. 

 

Occasionally there is nights where Victor gets home first, because Lilia has invited Yuuri to her studio to practice technique and to discuss stretches that will help keep him limbre. On those nights it is Victor who ends up asleep on the couch and who always joyfully wakes up sometime after the sun has set to Yuuri’s fingers sliding through his slightly longer hair and his lips pressing to his forehead. Yuuri is strong, but after hours of training he is far too weak to pick Victor up so most of the time, they end up curled up on the tiny couch that Victor had bought when he first moved to his own apartment. It’s a comfortable couch if not a little short but with Yuuri in his arms he gets a sleep that is better than any he has had for years. 

 

Even though they had lived together in Japan, living with Yuuri in his own apartment is something entirely different and Victor thinks that he is becoming even more enchanted every time that Yuuri chimes out a sweet “Okaeri” before hugging him tightly as Makkachin jumps onto them.

 

* * *

 

Just before Russian nationals the boxes of Yuuri’s things arrive in St Petersburg. They spend a day together in cleaning out space in Victor’s apartment to make room for all of Yuuri’s possessions. Yuuri looks so sweet dressed in an old pair of sweats and one of Victor’s old T-shirts. The smile he gives when he stumbles across the room full of Victor’s awards makes Victor let out a massive smile in return. 

 

“C-can I touch them?” Yuuri stutters out as Victor embraces him in a back hug while pressing his lips to Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri still smells of Hasetsu and slightly of the ice rink. 

 

“Maybe if you ask in Russian,  zvyozdochka” he whispers and his cheeks hurt with how wide he smiles when Yuuri begins to giggle. 

 

“I can’t quite do that yet… but maybe if I do this instead?” Yuuri turns in his arms and presses a gentle kiss to his lips before leaning back. Victor whines and tries to draw him closer to him but Yuuri ducks out of his arms and runs towards the shelf with his five grand prix medals. For every medal he picks up he dashes over and presses a small kiss to his lips. He seems childishly excited, eyes gleaming with joy as his fingers trail over the gleaming medals. Victor can’t help but chuckle as he slides one of his gold medals onto his neck before striking a pose that reminds Victor a little of JJ. 

 

“You’re adorable” he says, because around Yuuri his brain to mouth filter is nonexistent. He chuckles when Yuuri pouts and presses himself against his body in a way that is altogether sinful. 

 

“I thought you said I was sexy Vitya” he purrs, and Victor groans. 

 

In the end not much ends up getting done, but laying with a flushed, sated Yuuri lying on his chest, with the metal of his ring pressing onto his bare skin and Victor can’t help but think that the ring on his finger is the most valuable round, gold item that he has ever won. 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri is busy training when Victor has his press conference to announce his theme for his upcoming season. He’s slightly saddened that Yuuri won’t be there to hear him announce what he’s chosen but as his coach he’s more than pleased that his student is so dedicated to his training. So, despite being disappointed that he won’t get to see Yuuri’s reaction to the statement in real time, he perseveres with the press conference wading through the questions about his relationship with his fiance with a gently “no comment” or a short answer that gives very little detail about what it’s actually like to live with Yuuri. 

 

After all, there is really no way to truly describe what it is like to live with the love of his life. There’s no way that he can explain what it’s like to sit on a bench by the water as they listen to the sound of gulls while remembering a conversation on a beach in a tiny Japanese city that revolves around the hotspring business and ice skating. No way to explain the sensation of homecoming when he steps through the door to smell of rice and miso soup cooking alongside the sounds of some kind of meat frying. How can he ever explain how complete he feels when he sees Yuuri and Makkachin curled up together on the couch, both napping lazily as they await his return? 

 

So he avoids answering the questions in favour of trying to push the press conference towards the matter of his upcoming return to skating. It works and eventually the questions turn to what he will be doing with his upcoming skating season. He explains that he is becoming aware that he probably has very numbered days left to be competitive in the sport, an announcement which draws a collective gasp from the room but an approving almost smile from Yakov. He goes on to tell them that he is training to give them his best performance yet, considering that two world records have recently been beaten and he tells them that he’s going to show them a side of himself they’ve never seen before. 

 

Eventually one brave reporter in the back asks him what his theme is for his season, and he can’t help but grin. Several cameras begin to flash at the response and he waits for them to quieten down he begins to talk. 

 

“My theme this year is love.” He says and several of the female reporters in the room let out a simultaneous cooing sound that makes the tips of his ear feel warm with a blush. “I’m aware that my fiance -” he is forced to pause to allow the room to coo once again but by now he’s beginning to get a little frustrated with their constant interruptions to his plans. “I’m aware that my fiance, Yuuri Katsuki has been skating to this theme this year and that he promised to win a gold medal and prove his love for me to the world…” this time he trails off, because what he’s about to say is probably one of the cheesiest statements he will ever make. “However… I would like to say that when we meet at the World Championships, I will be the winner of the gold medal and prove to the world how much I love Yuuri Katsuki! I’ll show the world and my beautiful fiance that I love him the most!” 

 

The room goes crazy and Victor takes advantage of it to sneak out of the conference.

 

He’s sure that he will win the gold medal and then, when he does, he will make sure that he marries Yuuri and shows the whole world that he’s never planning on giving him up. 

 

 

 


	2. Bonus Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus scene in which Victor finally discovers all of Yuuri's Victor merchandise!

“So, you’re going to show the world you love me more than I love you huh?” Yuuri says as he leans back in Victor’s arms. He cocks an eyebrow and Victor’s insides melt at the expression before heat floods his entire body. He can’t resist leaning down to press his lips to Yuuri’s. They kiss slowly, Yuuri’s lips press languidly against his, while his fingers twine into his slightly longer hair. Victor’s own fingers reach to untie Yuuri’s hair from the little ponytail he’s tied it into so it will stay out of his eyes while he’s unpacking. 

 

“Yeah…” he says in the brief moment that Yuuri takes to catch his breath. 

 

“You’re not going to win you know.” A teasing peck is pressed against his lips, and Yuuri’s hands slide to grab his waist. Victor grins and presses another kiss to his fiance’s lips. 

 

“Oh? I’m sure I am, because it’s true that I love you the most… therefore, my love will come out much better when we’re on the ice.” This time he pressed several kisses to Yuuri’s sensitive neck and his lover grabs at his hair while giggling and demanding that he stops.

 

“Admit that I’m going to win and I will.” he begins to move his hands down to Yuuri’s waist and Yuuri begins to squirm. 

 

“NEVER!” he yells and Victor chuckles. 

 

“Then I guess I’ll just have to…” He begins to move his fingers gently over the ticklish skin and Yuuri’s giggles become full blown laughs, entwined with little squeals begging him to stop. He tries to escape, kicking his legs a little and hitting Victor’s chest gently with his fists, but Victor refuses to stop. 

 

They’re so caught up in the moment that they don’t notice they’ve backed up into one of the boxes. It teeters for a moment before crashing onto the floor, forcing them apart. The fall has caused the box to spill part of its contents and the blush it puts on Yuuri’s face is so sweet that Victor can’t help but kiss each flushed cheek. 

 

“That’s almost more photos of me than I own Yuuri!” he exclaims and Yuuri buries his face in his hands, when Victor begins to pick up and look at all of his posters. 

 

“Wow! Some of these are from my junior debut! I don’t even have these anymore!” Yuuri whines, but Victor is too busy sorting through the collection of merchandise to even be concerned about it. “Is this a replica of my jacket? Why didn’t you tell me you had one? We could wear matching training jackets!” 

 

Eventually, Yuuri agrees to help him put all the posters up in Victor’s trophy room, and they spend the rest of the afternoon smiling at each other and pressing kisses to each others lips whenever there is a dull moment. 

 

“By the way Vitya,” Yuuri says as he presses the last corner of the last poster onto the wall to make it stick “isn’t this conclusive evidence I’m going to win? I mean I don’t see you with a collection of Yuuri-dedicated merchandise!”

 

Victor spends the rest of the night on Ebay collecting Yuuri Katsuki paraphernalia. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DawnMalfoy) if you want to come appreciate otabek altin and cry about Kim Namjoon with me


End file.
